Baby
by Irah
Summary: War wasn't scary and surviving was easy, especially when he was alone. But what happens when feelings start turning into something way more than just a crush in his new home. Actually the million dollar question is, what would you do to keep that sensation alive regardless if the source of that feeling is constantly in harms way? Easy...you become the shield. OC/Semi-canon


**A/N**: My first Hellsing fic. Although I'm not new to the Anime/Manga, I'm new to writing about it so I may be off a little I'm not sure so you be the guess of that lol. Anywho I've put a lot of thought in this on whether I should upload or not because I don't know if it's cliched since I don't normally read Hellsing fics. I do hope you enjoy. I was kind of in a evil mood today and listening to **The Prodigy- Invaders Must Die** wasn't helping me at all lol but like I said before I do hope you enjoy it and review with your thought for yea or nay and I would love to read some pointers also if there are some parts that need to be corrected.

The little snippet (in _italic)_ is part of his past.

Now, as you were :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing...I wish I did lol

* * *

**Dog Gotcha Tongue?**

**Chapter One**

_His name is Aadideva Osmonde, 21 years of age at the time with a mind of someone twice his 'normal' age. He was eighteen living by himself after he was through with his parents' unremitting fallouts. He never found out what the cause of it was but he had an idea that it was about him. Despite coming from a wealthy family, he stayed humble and wanted to be independent. That was only because he and his father came to a negotiation: That he stays in the school and thrives to the top in any way necessary._

_Being alone has its encouraging times. For instance, he can wake up whenever he wants, do all the shit that bugged his parents, and not once does he have to clean up behind his self. That was until it started to smell like raw sewage mixed with mildew._

_There was only one problem with being alone. It felt like his every move monitored with cautious eyes. He thought it was just his imagination so he ignored the feeling, thinking that it was only paranoia. This went on until his twentieth birthday. In addition, he was right to feel that way. He was not always alone. For one year, he ignored it, until he started experiencing a taste for something no regular mortal would come to terms with. One incident being that he caught on to an acerbic smell that was a couple of blocks away from him only to come to a frozen corpse under the snow. Another incident when he was at work and someone had a paper cut._

_He looked out the glass window of the restaurant waiting for the garcon to bring him and his friends their servings._

"_Yo you heard of tha strange killins' that started happenin. Said they found bodies that were dismantled and mauled by a giant bear," the bleach blonde spoke from across the table._

"_I'm telling you guys, it's the fucking vampires," the brunette spoke seated on the side of him._

_He laughed at the two after observing the crowded pub "Honestly guys, you're just superstitious,"_

"_Man fuck superstitious, the shit is actually happening Baby. There is seriously some strange shit happening," The blonde moved in closer, "they did an autopsy on the victim. Said it was impossible for a human to twist someone's neck like that with bare hands. And to top it all off, they found a foot print,"_

_The brunette leant in closer, more intrigued to hear what the crazed boy had to say, "Did they say what it looked like,"_

_The blonde looked towards him, shrugging his shoulders, "Nah, they wouldn't even comment on it,"_

"_Telling you guys it bullshi-"_

"_Here's your steak," the server spoke, "here's you chicken wit fries and your order of…spaghetti,"_

"_It's pretty convincing Baby," the brunette spoke, a mouth full of baked chicken with fries and some of his steak, "you cotta admif…it's kinda cweefy,"_

"_Alex…how the hell can you talk like that?" he laughed disregarding any talk of the super natural because in the back of his mind, he believe there was something else at the top of the food chain besides mortal beings._

_An hour past of them talking still at the table with empty plates speaking about who was the hottest girl in their class. When he felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, he cringed over thinking it was just the fact that he had to use the bathroom._

"_You good man?" Alex spoke moving to him_

"_Y-yeah," he spoke sitting back up until he felt like he was kneed in his stomach. The discomfort caused sweat to form on his face, "I-I'll be right back," he abruptly scooted his chair back, holding his mouth and towing past or through anything that was in his way of going to the restrooms._

"_Baby!" The blonde haired teen shouted after him._

"_Let him go Hans, I think it's his food…wait I ate some of that shit!"_

_The platinum blonde-haired man still stood, looking to the bathroom door with concerned eyes as his friend quickly shut it behind him._

_By now Baby flew to the sink, staring into his reflection to see if anything was wrong with his face. Nothing but beads of sweat covered his visage, dripping off his chin like the neighboring faucet he stood over._

_The pain was back, making him run into the stall to hug the toilet. He did not care of the germs he was touching and insisted on getting whatever it was that didn't agree with his intestines, out. He felt he was about to hurl, but nothing bothered to come out and instead his mouth was overly salivating. It felt disgusting so he attempted again, but still nothing._

_It was the last attempt that caught him, thinking that it was just his steak that were not cooked thoroughly and just a simple case of food poisoning, but it was something far more worst in his case._

_Finally, his food came up, hitting the toilet water in chunks of food that coated in his gastric acid. After five minutes of disposing the expensive meal he spent his last twenty pounds on, he rose from kneeling on the floor his legs still feeling like noodles and still insecure of any further movement than just to stand._

_He moved one leg to be sure, then his other, then soon moved to the sink. Soon as he grabbed the edge of the outdated ceramic faucet, the pain was more intense._

"_AHHAHH," He cringed again, and then the pain brought him to his knees to lying on his back. His legs moved helplessly to crawl away. He lifted his shirt and that is when he seen his stomach moves in unusual ways. He heard cracking of his rib cage, more than likely feeling them expand slowly to cave in quickly. __By now, he let out a blood-curdling scream "HAAHAAAAAAAAA!"_

_The outside of the bathroom froze, the musicians paused, and the bartender looked to the side from his station. His friends ran to the bathroom, banging on the door when they felt it locked, "Baby! Open up man!"_

_He heard his friends' voices and other people but couldn't find his way to the door they were banging on, "Move away son," said a stout male using his shoulder to knock down the door._

_There was another yell from the bathroom, a heavy object break, and more damage._

_The large man finally busted through the door only to enter into what was used to be a bathroom. The stall was broke in half, the sink was torn out the wall, and the toilet was kicked in, but there was no Dave in sight. Alex walked in further, moving the light that was hanging desperately on its last wire. It flickered soon as he touched it, in fact it flickered on the window that was broke. He looked through it to see his friend running down the street becoming more and more of a spec._

_He looked through the raindrops that continued to fall slowly around him. Frantically, he dodged the trillion tears before him as if it was acid against his flesh. '__**What is happening to me**__?' He thought. His mouth held open, parched, yet water could do nothing for him right now._

_The sides of his mouth were cracking from the dead skin of dehydration. When he was at the river, he almost drowned himself to quench his thirst, forgetting how long he was deep in the river, until he drifted close to the riverside and someone pulled him out. Seeing that he was a lost cause and not coming back, they left him there with no hope as to them calling for help. What happened if he really was suffering? Or what if he was a mute who just happens to be unconscious with internal bleeding of some sort?_

_None of that mattered since he was up, wheezing and barely walking, with an undying thirst at his gullet and an appetite for fifteen._

_It was dark, as if he was walking in limbo. Yet everything was bright, a blinding white wherever the streetlight cascaded its luminosity onto a subject. Starving, thirsty, and still going through a transition that ruled upon him against his will, he turned to the one thing he would not have done if he were still 'normal'. Left with no money in his pockets an only the clothes on his back, and one shoe left on his feet, he turned down the alley after smelling a decent scent of leftover food despite the rotting carcass of a rat, mixed with the homeless hygiene, and fresh feces._

_His stomach turned and a knot of mucus moved to be stuck in his throat almost making him vomit from the sensation. He cringed over the garbage, holding his mouth until he found where the smell came from. Throwing the tin can over and desperately rifled for food through the reeking aroma, he found the source of the magnificent odor. At first, he was going to sink his teeth into the object before he could not believe what he was seeing, as the red drops dripped from the raw meat he held up, still politely wrapped in plastic from the neighborhoods butcher shop. He stared at it. As if it would jump at him or make any type of movement before he launched it halfway across the city._

_He looked up from where he was knelt, completely unaware that the chuck was not human at all since it landed two streets away after over-heading two apartment complexes. He spotted the staircase, and then his eyes shifted to a window that was halfway open. He took in a whiff of the air catching onto a deliciously new trace. Before he knew it, his knees slightly bent and he was standing before it. He heard the frightened gasped from the homeless man that slept next to the tin can._

**_Thirst_,**_** Hunger, Thirst, Hunger…THIRST! HUNGER!**_

_The chant repeated in his head as he sluggishly opened the window to climb through it with eyes that barely open to another alluring scent. He heard several pulses in the apartment, two erratic pulses in one bedroom, which caused him to smirk from the action that was taking place. He then heard a slow beat from a different room, and one right before him, the hardest thump of them all. The smell was mouth-watering, bringing him to a high he felt not too long ago before feeling disappointed. When both of his feet touched the hardwood floor, he heard a growl. He quickly looked to the bed where not only sleeping beauty slept, but to where a monstrous dog of an unknown class laid across._

_He backed away to the window, wooing the canine to shush before the woman woke. He brought one leg to hang outside the window when the animal stood on all fours, snarling with a deep growl behind its menacing glare._

_Trying hard to whisper for the dog to calm itself, "Sh-shhh," By now, the dog was off the bed stalking him as he tried to get his other leg out until he was caught onto an out of place nail along the window seal. __**FUCK**__!_

_It was then, at the change of his aura, the dog launched at him. He grabbed the beast, preventing it's jaws from locking on to his face, while stumbling across the stair case, to falling back to the ground landing on his back and the dog still on top of him, simultaneously snapping at his neck._

_He wrestled with the dog, moving side to side to avoid a bloody massacre, "Get the hell off of me mutt!" he then tossed it to the side laying on top of it, he almost snapped it's back before he heard a scream that startled him._

_She yelled a beautiful hymn, teary eyed and scared, "What are you doing to my dog?"_

_The wind picked up, guiding her scent to his nose. Unwillingly he took in the whiff, eyes almost rolled back to the euphoric smell. An unconscious growl rumbled from the back of his throat before he lost all hope in holding back what have been dying to become unleashed. He black out._

_All he remembered was that the event took place nearly a century ago._

He woke up, heavily breathing in his black sheets to looking around his room. He heard yelling from in the hallways and instantly went into predator mode. Stalking to the door as if his target was standing there, he yanked the door open looking down the hallway to see the commotion of Seras yelling to Walter about her new insanely huge weapon.

His scowl intensified, becoming more frustrated for the simple fact that she annoyed him with every action she made and the fact that dream always made him hungry, "Hey! Yah mind shuttin' the fuck up fah once! Not everyone who sleeps down here wants ta hear yah constant bickerin' over dumb shit!"

"It's only three of us down here stupid and it's time to get up anyway lazy ass!"

"Tch," he slammed the door closed. He did not know the reason for him doing night missions anyway, but this was not any regular mission. Seras, unlike himself, recently been changed and needed some training to learn about her newfound abilities. He himself, had to learn on his own since Alucard knew nothing of his _species_, however, he did give him some pointers for it. He was not like the two vampires that seemed to become his close family. No, he was an original werewolf that came from a rare bloodline that has been longed wiped out. But he was the only one left, a rarity indeed to the Hellsing corporation, their back-up.

He learned the way of being a werewolf the hard way, alone and no one to turned to except landing on the door step to Integra's home after unconsciously following but another scent, an unusual one. It soon disappeared when he entered into the building and everything blurred.

"Get dressed quickly boy she needs your assistance," Alucard spoke from within the wall of his room.

He was shocked, but he was use to Alucard's surprising methods. _**What the fuck is going on now?**_ Walter walked into his room not to long after the thought and just before he pulled up his black jeans and shirtless. He threw him a new custom made all black AA-12 with a 20-round tommy gun style drum that will take down the toughest walls of a fort in one mag.

"Damn Walter, yah really went all out for meh eh?"

"Not for you," he smiled, "it's for the sake of Integra,"

"Heh," he smirked, "and here I thought you loved me,"

He laughed, "I wouldn't get too carried away now would I?'

"Whatev," loading his bearer then walking out the door, "where are they?"

"First and second floor, including the roof it has been taken over by an army of ghouls. The one leading them is heading for the conference room as we speak. Our defense lines are holding them back as much as they could,"

"_Walter!_" Integra called out, her voice straining to keep back the sadness and only hatred seeped out, "_they ate my men…this I will not forgive, not one should be left standing_!"

"Most certainly not Sir Intergra," whipping his hands to his sides displaying a play of dancing strings around him.

Alucard spoke up, amazed by his old friend, "Oh? Are we about to witness the return of Walter, Angel of Death?"

Seras looked to Alucard and back to Walter in confusion. Dave smirked, forgetting the fact that she was not use to her abilities to see the field of graceful strings floating around him, "Umm what's going on?

Walter smirked as well, "You'll know soon enough,"

"So what the hell are we sitting here waiting for?" fixing on his fingerless gloves and goggles, "Let's get to Integra!"

"Of course, Myself and Seras will go through the ventilation to get to Integra,"

"What about you old man?"

Alucard gave Dave a simple smirk, "Why, I'm waiting for my prey to come to me of course,"

He never understood Alucard much less think about the chants he would say to unleash his power. He was one to change at will, give his enemy the ultimate power of himself, which means he would be uncontrollable.

That was until he heard her voice.

He snapped out of his day dream then looked to Sera's then Walter climbed in the ventilation system, "Oh," Walter spoke before he crawled any further, "Try not to blow the organization away,"

Knowing exactly whom he was referring to, Dave looked over his shoulder giving Walter only a smirk.

He turned back to look at Alucard tucking away his Jackel, "What are you waiting for boy?"

"Wouldn't you need my help old man?"

"Heh, I've survived long before you was even thought of being born, and yet I am still here. Go, your assistance is not needed here," with that being said, Alucard disappeared through the wall.

"The fucking roof is then,"

With much excitement, beating in his heavy heart, and a lust for blood, he ran with all his might through the mansion to the exit, taking out spare ghouls left behind on the first floor with sharp claws. He looked to the roof seeing bodies of the enemy's army falling over to standing back up. It was easy to kill and it was boring. He needed more. With that thought in mind, he jumped from one window seal to the other, taking out whatever fell over the side.

Bullets flew past him, one slicing his cheek to another landing in his leg. A psychotic grin spread across his teeth as he continued to evade most of the bullet while running along the side of the organization. Soon he made it to the roof, taking two of the ghouls with him in the air, to landing with his knees implanted in their necks. Not a moment later, the area plagued was drizzled with metal shells from semi-automatics.

He evaded them just in time for him to run in a circle slashing through the flesh of the walking dead. He kicked, punched, and smashed their mingled bodies like ragged dolls. He was hungry for violence. He was blood-drunk.

With the large group of monsters decimated, he felt a warm substance entered and exit out of his shoulder, making him find his footing from the force he endured. There in the corner to the entrance of their manor stood a ghoul still emptying his mag. Much ease was all it took to twist his neck.

He then ran to the third floor taking out three of the enemies feasting away on parts of the Hellsing guards, then manage to see the Angel of Death in action when he reached the second floor. In a way, he wanted to join on more of the fun but deemed it futile and thoughtless. Instead, he watched from the sidelines as Walter walked toward the enemy.

"_Did I miss? Guess I really have lost my touch_,"

Dave looked closely, seeing part of Sir Integra's cigar fall to the floor, and then all of a sudden two of the ghouls fell to the floor in pieces. The man, who must have been the commanding leader of the army, stood in shock.

"_Walter C. Dollneaz, the Hellsing family butler formally in charge of garbage disposal at Hellsing…"_

_**Is that necessary?**_ He thought. He then heard a quiet '_psst_' on the side of him, catching him off guard now that he was in attacking mode. Looking to the slightly crack door to see Seras readying herself, he then looked to the cannon she loaded, slightly amazed and quite turned on to see a woman handle…big things.

Guns started going off when the commander ordered the army behind him to fire, but Dave paid no attention to it since Walter can handle it. He looked towards Seras face, "Tha hell ya plan on doin' wit dat?"

"Using it of course," she laid on the floor catching eye level of her target.

"I never considered ya before, but lookin' how ya are with dat big gun…I gotta admit, it's kinda sexy,"

Her cheeks turned red but she refused to look at him, "Shouldn't you be flirting with someone else horny dog,"

He smirked, "It's a compliment especially comin' from me," and with that he left it alone, turning back to seeing the army form a defensive formation after their commander's snap, "_March_!"

Walter stood in the middle of the hallway, rigid in his stance. He spoke casually, "Miss Seras, commence direct support,"

"R-right," on his demand a round shot. The sound was loud, exploding out to whistling past Walter who managed to escape, hitting in the middle of the enemy's format.

Walter spoke more intense, "Second round, Fire the incendiary grenade with VT fuse into the enemy's center ranks,"

"R-right," she yelled. Dave wide eyes watched her reload the weapon as if it were a plushy. She laid it back down with a heavy thump that shook the floor.

"You fucking bitch," the commander yelled, dodging the small missile head to running toward them, he then jumped again landing in front of the door Walter escaped. With much force, he kicked it then started firing.

Dave continued watching as Walter moved from the door. The commander halted his firing as his lip ring yanked out. Before he could take any other action, and before Dave can comprehend what the hell was going on, Seras showed behind the commander, putting him in a submission move.

This caused Dave to laugh, pushing past the fact that she was still using that move. He remained where he was so that if something went wrong he will be right there to counter against it since the conference room was right down the hall.

They were talking, saying something like the valentine brothers…_**The brothers?**_

He went back to looking around the corner to see Seras elbowed in her stomach, to the commander flipping back to an open door of more ghouls.

"Yah gotta be kiddin' me!" Dave manage yell before realized that it was the Hellsing officers that were turned this time.

He jumped over Walter in gymnastic flips, over heading him to running toward Dave. He was ready. The prick look like he could take a good beating and that's what he was going to give him. Walter managed to yank his right hand clean off but he still kept running.

_**Yeah…keep coming**_.

He was almost towards him, he was almost to his death, that was until he himself was over taken by a group of ghouls.

The commander let off a psychotic laugh, kicking in the door to the conference room.

"Fuck!" was all he could muster. He manages to get back to his feet after kicking them off him and annihilating the remainders.

He ran to the door that was flashing from the light of guns letting off, and then stopped just after the body of the commander falling to his knees.

He stared at him, then to Integra who looked to be staring at him, only to look at Seras losing her mind. She got up to run, thinking that she was running to him, he held his arms out. He has been anticipating this ever since he came here. Then that shattered once she ran past him to stop Seras.

"Tch, always ruining something."

It was not long after they got a half-ass confession from the commander, Jan, the youngest brother. Millennium was who sent them, but none of that mattered. What pissed him off tonight were two reason: One being that Seras ruined his chances of holding Integra and Two being the fact that some asshole order her to kill her own men and saying she was responsible for this happening. _**Bastard.**_

After all was said and done, the bodies were burned and disposed of. He still did not give up. In fact, he stayed up that whole night after a nightlong hot shower. He walked to her door dressed in only black pajama pants. He sat in front of her door like he would always do, listening to her heartbeat, and slow breathing until he heard her get up, then he would disappear down the hall before she would realize it was him.

He was too over-protective of her, her sleep mattered_**. I can sleep when I'm dead**_. He thought, as he still felt useless to her since she had to lift a finger to pull the trigger tonight. For now, she was safe as she can be. For now, he held his tongue.

* * *

**A/N**: So how did I do? :D


End file.
